Enter Player One
by Littlestar411
Summary: "It'll only be a matter of time til you and the rest succumb to the illness that comes with this game. Then again, you wouldn't have known since it doesn't come with an instruction manual."/ As Green and his friends are pulled into a game that turns their normal every day lives upside down in the most horrifying way, they must beat this game to break the cycle- more info in story!
1. Prologue

_Hi again, so I know it's been a while since posting a story here even though I promised to post my stories here more often when summer had come around. Well I've been having a bad case of writer's block as of late and it's slowly but surely going away! So hopefully, I'll start working on the other fics that I have posted onto my profile soon and possibly get some done. Preferably Dreams Far Up in the Clouds is the one I want to work on at the moment but for some reason I couldn't get this little plot out of my head._

_I've seen many High School AU fics in the Legend of Zelda fandom and thus was inspired to write this. With a twist of course! Anyway, there WILL be some pairings in here, such as: VioxGreen, BluexRed and etc. There's also a few OC's that will be a big part of the story as well but will not overtake the boy's roles in the story seeing as how they play a huge part. I will mostly try and keep the story in realistic view as best as I can, so please be patient!_

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Littlestar411 does not own Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Plus and characters and such belong to their rightful owners! She just owns this story and the oc's that will appear in here!**

* * *

The tale begins with the first bell chime and an empty school. A lone figure sat at one of the many empty desks in the classroom. The sound of his foot taping echoed throughout the room.

The boy looked no older than fourteen, he had ruby red eyes and pale blond hair- almost white. He wore a short sleeved hoodie with a black long sleeved shirt underneath and light blue jeans. A chain dangled on the left side of his pants, the chain had two angel wing charms at the end. He had a grim look on his face as he stared at the chalk board ahead.

The second bell chimed, the sound of ticking from the clock on the wall bounced throughout the room. The boy say, unmoving. His hand laid still on the flat wooden surface of the desk.

The third bell chimed. The sound of footsteps could be heard as a loud crack of thunder came from the windows. Flashes of lightening darkened the room as the lighting in the room seemed to dim and slowly darkened. Another figure stood before the bow. The boy's gaze stayed glued to the chalkboard, he did not waver as the shadowed figure took a seat in front of the boy. A flash of white teeth shown after another burst of lightening came about.

"It's usually the quiet ones that get far in the game," the figure chuckled, "Though, you're one of the few to actually win this game."

The boy sat there, silent and still. The figure leaned on the boy's desk, the figure had his chin in the palm of his hand as he elbow leaned on the boy's desk. The figure's grinned widened.

"So what's your secret?"

The boy stared ahead, his expression blank. He blinked for the first time since the figure had arrived in the classroom, the boy spoke.

"..May I ask for my prize yet?" The boy's voice was monotonous, a bit raspy though from lack of use. His gaze unwavered from the chalkboard as he spoke. The figure stared at the boy, surprised by his calm demeanor. Most would jump at the chance to answer or conceal that question. Ones that have become twisted at least. The figure shrugged, this boy interested him.

"You don't like to beat around the bush, do you?" The figure asked, no response from the boy. The figure sighed now irritated by the boy's lack of reaction. "Kids these days..."

The boy said nothing, he glanced at the other before turning his attention back to the chalkboard.

"Alright, alright..." The figure grumbled, the grin off of his face now, "What is it that you would like as your reward for your win?"

The boy said nothing, his eyes on the chalkboard. Slowly, he turned to the figure with a cold look on his face as he stared with piercing red eyes. The charm dangled from the chain, a small jingle could be heard as lightening flashed again.

"I wish for..."

The final bell rang as another crack of thunder came about.

* * *

**_Please R & R! It always gives me motivation to write more and more!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_Wow, this update came sooner than I thought! Hopefully Chapter 2 will come out as quickly. Anyway, most of this chapter is just introducing characters, well a few actually. The next one will introduce the other three and the school along with the town. I'm going to withhold the town's name for a while seeing as how I'm not sure what to go about. It's somewhat of a made up town but it's still in America. The boys in the story have all different backgrounds meaning neither were exactly born in America. I wanted to add a little bit of different cultures in here- I thought it'd be fun to do!_

_As I've said, there's going to be a lot of ocs in this story seeing as how it's based on a more realistic point of view. The boys have siblings and family in this story to add that affect. I was mostly inspired to do this due to Wind Waker influences! So yeah. Any questions please PM about the story!_

_This story was beta'd by chronotempus (Skye) And she's a wonderful beta! She's also helped me with a few ideas and characters in the story as well! She's also a great writer who inspired me to write many of my stories on here!  
_

_I'll stop with the notes so you guys can get to reading now ^^_

**Disclaimer: Littlestar411 does not own any of the characters of Four Swords Plus or any other Legend of Zelda characters that may appear in the story. She owns her ocs and this little plot. All of the characters belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Sunlight peaked its way through the closed blinds, bringing a small speck of warmth onto the sleeping teen's face, as if it was painted on it. He scrunched up his nose a bit at this and turned over with a grunt, pulling the light green sheets over his head. He began to fall back into a deep slumber-

"Green! School!" Emerald green eyes opened and narrowed at the now opened door. He glared at the small boy who was standing at the door with a smile.

The small boy was dressed in a plain white button down shirt with a green tie on the collar. He wore tan pants and green laced black sneakers. His hairstyle matched Green's with the exception of two tuffs that stood out- it made him look like a bunny. Green thought. The boy grinned brightly at him as he chose to stay in the doorway, a bright glare of sunlight reflected off the doorknob and into Green's face. The teen groaned at the light.

"Green..." The older boy glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand and growled.

"Ladon, it's 6:30. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" he grumbled as he pulled a pillow over his head. Ladon frowned as he fiddled with the buttons of his shirt.

"But... I need to get to schoo..." the boy mumbled in dismay. "Mom says that I can't walk by myself there..."

Green swore under his breath at this and took the pillow off of his head, he gave the boy a cold look. "Ask Eris then..."

"But..." Ladon gulped at the thought, his voice shook a bit as he spoke. "Uhm..."

"What's wrong now?" Green snapped as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Ladon shuffled his feet nervously, he avoided the teen's harsh look by staring down at the floor. Something he always did when he was scolded. "It's just... remember what happened the last time I went to go wake up Eris...?"

How could Green forget, it was practically scarred into his memory. Literally. He had a small scar on his forehead from the one of the many things thrown from her room. 'Ah,' he thought, 'one of the many wonderful perks of having a room across from your beloved sister.' He sighed and pushed the sheets off of him, slinging his feet off to the side of the bed.

"Alright, let me get ready," he said tiredly. As much as he hated this, he'd rather be dragged out of bed than be target practice for his sister.

Green motioned for Ladon to let him change. Ladon obediently shut the door softly and went downstairs to wait for his older brother.

The teen waited to hear the fading footsteps before he slid off the bed and dragged his feet across the floor to the dresser. He leaned on his hands, eyes focused on the mirror that stared right back at him. He sighed when he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "It's going to be a long day..."

When Green had gotten down the stairs he found Ladon sitting patiently at the table with a plate of toast smeared with ham on the other side. Knowing the other had already finished his own plate of toast- probably in the sink already- Green snatched the toast and took a bite out of it. He stared boredly at his younger brother with the burnt piece of bread still in his mouth.

"Ready?" he mumbled, crumbs falling as he did so. Ladon nodded and grabbed his backpack from beside him. He paused as he stared at Green's choice of clothing.

"Jogging pants and a T-shirt?" He tilted his head to the side and grinned. "Getting ready for the season already?"

Green rolled his eyes at this and took another bite out of his breakfast. "My school doesn't start til two hours from now and Eris doesn't wake up til eight. Mom would have me by the ear if you were a day late." He smirked at Ladon as he slipped on his tennis shoes. "Besides, I'm not the one that needs the practice to be able to shoot the ball."

"Hey, there's nothing with being mid-field." Ladon pouted as he opened the door. "Even though coach always puts me in at the last minute of the game... But that's beside the point-"

The teen chuckled as he followed the young boy out the door. He ruffled Ladon's hair playfully as they both walked down the stairs of their porch and onto the walkway. Before Ladon had the chance to make a grab at Green's hand, the two paused at the new voice ahead.

"Well look who decided to finally show up." The two turned to the voice. Green grinned at the owner. "I was wondering when you'd show your slowpoke selves."

"Hey, Blue." He quickly finished his breakfast and wiped his hand on his pants before bumping fists with the other. Green chuckled when the other flinched at the sticky feeling from the jam. "Why didn't you knock on the door or something?"

"As much as I like bothering you and the little squirt, I'd rather keep my head in tact today." Blue gulped at the thought of seeing a tired Eris opening the door. Even if Eris was considered the strongest and fairest girl in the neighborhood, that girl's rage was a whole different story.

"I'm neither short nor a squirt," Ladon mumbled as he crossed his arms. "You guys are just abnormally tall."

"But I'm taller than you." A small girl with messy black hair peaked from behind Blue, her aqua blue eyes brightened as she smiled. "And my brother calls me little 'Ponyo' all the time."

"That's cause you're cute-" He coughed and quickly shoot his head as he tried to get rid of the blush that had started to appear on his face. "Small. I meant small to him, very tiny, you know Anteia..."

Anteia frowned at this and stepped out from behind her brother. She wore a white blouse with a small lightbly tie around the collar and a knee length plaid skirt- both Blue and Eryx had a dres length policy- that also matched her tie color. She had baby blue converses with star printed laces and white stockings. She adjusted her strap of her backpack that had a panda face printed on the front.

"Did you just call me cute?" She asked as she stared at the small boy in front of her whose face grew redder by the second. Anteia glanced up at Blue. "Did he call me cute?"

"Well that's what I heard-"

"Ha ha- we're going to be late!" Ladon laughed nervously as he took Anteia's hand and began tugging the girl ahead. "Come on, Anteia, you know how upset teacher gets when we're late!"

"H-hey!" Anteia stumbled after the boy as she tried to match his fast pace. Green sighed and shoot his head at this.

"Sometimes I wonder if he knows it's painfully obvious." The teen mumbled, Blue glanced at him and grinned.

"What? That your little brother has a huge crush on little Anteia?" His grin widened as he began walking, Green beside him. "Who wouldn't? She has the same looks as me and Eryx. Two great looking guys."

Green rolled his eyes and gave his friend a light punch on the arm. "I'm not so sure about that. If anything, I just hope she doesn't get that crazy attitude of yours."

"It's not crazy-" The other frowned, "It's just..."

"Insane?" Blue shot him a glare in which Green laughed and ran ahead, Blue followed after the teen.

"Screw you, man!"

"You have your lunch all there?"

"Yes, Big Brother." Anteia mumbled keeping her head up as Blue messed with her tie. Green couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Blue- one of the most cocky and obnoxious guy at their school- was being the bearing older brother. Almost like a mother hen.

"What about all of your homework- you have it all with you, right?" the boy in the blue hoodie asked as he fixed the collar of the small girl's blouse. "You know your teacher is when you forget, so are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, Big Brother." Anteia rolled her eyes at this, exasperated.

"Are you sure-"

"Just let her go to class, 'Mama Blue'." Green grinned as he placed his hand on the other's shoulder. He gave a wink to Anteia who in turned giggled. "You know how her teacher is when she's late."

Just as Blue turned to his friend, Anteia gave her brother a quick peck on the cheek and trotted up the stairs to meet Ladon, who was waiting for her. She gave one last look to her brother and waved; in which Blue returned it with his own gesture. With that, she and Ladon disappeared in the school just as the warning bell rang. Blue sighed.

"You're the worst, I hope you know that." Green laughed at this as he and Blue began their way back home.

"Knowing you, you'd keep poor Anteia there all day." Green chuckled. Blue crossed his arms and grumbled as Green shook his head. "Anyway, you studied the court cases right?"

"Supreme court cases?" Green rolled his eyes.

"What else?"

Blue paused at this and thought for a moment. "Well... uh..."

Green stopped and turned to his friend with a look of disbelief. "You didn't study them? You do realize we have a test on it today in Civics, right?"

"Shut up! I know that." Blue snapped as he began walking again. "I did study, but..."

"But what?"

"I just have a hard time remembering things... you know that." Green bit his lip at this and gave his friend a look of concern. Blue looked off to the side as a dark look came over him. Green mentally slapped himself at this. How could he have not remembered Blue's struggle in memorization? It was one of the main reasons he always had a short fuse and the reason he got into that huge fight with that kid in freshman year. What happened to his back in his home country. Green sighed.

"Look man, I'll help you with studying in second period since we don't really do much in Health."

"...Thanks." Blue muttered as he kept walking. Just as he turned to his friend, he had suddenly bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going-"

He growled as he turned to the new comer. He paused when he was met with cold red eyes that seemed to bore right through im. It gave the boy in blue a chill down his spine that made him take a step back to study the newcomer in front of them.

A boy, probably a year younger than the two boys, stood before them. He wore a plain white short sleeve hoodie with a black long sleeved shirt underneath. The boy patted off the non-existent dirt on his light blue jeans causing his chain with the wing charms to sway. He repositioned his glasses, his eyes narrowed at Blue.

"Likewise." his voice was raspy as he spoke. It was haunting almost, Blue shivered at the thought and stayed silent. Green, who watched from behind, chose to speak before his friend made anymore of a fool himself.

"I apologize for his attitude." Green grinned nervously and took a step to stand beside his friend. "You're not hurt are you?"

The boy turned his attention to Green, his eyes widened slightly, as if recalling a distant memory of some sort. He quickly looked away and slowly shook his head. "No."

"That's good. Ah! We forgot to introduce ourselves," Green smiled and held out his hand to the other who gave a slight flinch to the kind gesture. Green didn't notice, however, Blue did and batted his friend's hand away. Green glared at him but chose to ignore it. "I'm Green and this idiot right here is Blue."

"...Flash." The boy mumbled, his eyes drifted towards the side. Green nodded and grinned at the other.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again then, Flash." Just as Green began to usher his friend to walk back their house he heard Flash mutter something under his breath. "Excuse me?"

"It's nothing... it.. was nice meeting you..." and with that, Flash passed them at a quick pace. The two teens stared after the boy before turning back to each other. Green frowned.

"Huh.. wonder that was?"

Blue shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. "Who knows?" He began walking leaving Green to catch up with him. No matter how much he thought about the whole conversation, he couldn't help but remember the boy's words. 'I have a feeling we won't a choice but to only see each other.'

Another chill went down his spine at the ominous feeling that the words gave off. Almost as if something terrible were bound to happen soon. One that the boy knew well and experience. That didn't sit too well with him as he fought the image of that incident down in his mind.

Blue forced a grin as Green caught up glaring at him.

* * *

_Flash is an oc Link for Four Swords and you can check him out on my dA profile which is the same username-_

**Please R & R! It always gives me motivation to write!**


End file.
